On the Shore
by xbleeple
Summary: Sharon and Andy find themselves both surprised about what is waiting for them.


**Note:** This is probably the only fic I'll write that is post-death, but it's happy and fluffy, and steals a little bit from BSG. Enjoy!

* * *

Andy's nose wrinkles as he feels his wet clothes sticking to his body, water lapping around him. He was wet. Why was he wet? He'd been dry just a few minutes before. And from what he could remember, he hadn't been anywhere near a beach. He'd been…where had he been? He didn't remember much. There were beeps, muffled voices, scratchy sheets. A hospital, he'd been in a hospital. But now he wasn't. He was laying on a beach in the sun, from what he could tell. God, his eyes were still so heavy.

"You know," An extremely familiar smoky tone speaks as the sunlight that had been cast over him was blocked, "There were so many interpretations of the after life. I never expected that the Greeks were going to be the ones that got it right."

Andy's eyes snap open and he finds himself looking up at his wife, standing above him with her hands on her hips. She was wearing the maroon shirt she'd been wearing the day that she died with jean shorts and her curly hair pulled back away from her face with a clip. There was a bemused smile on her lips and her eyes were crinkled behind her glasses. She looked healthy and happy.

"You…" Andy croaks.

"Mmm it is me," Sharon replies and offers her hand out to him, "You going to lay in the surf all day or do you want some warm clothes?"

Andy opens and closes his mouth a few times before nodding and reaching up to take her hand. Sharon helps him up from the surf and holds his hand for a moment as he steadies himself. She runs her hand down the middle of his chest in a familiar movement before digging her toes further into the sand and leaning up to kiss him. Four years. She'd had to live four years without him and she'd only briefly hugged him in the electronics room before she left. She tried to hold on. She tried so damn hard.

Andy's arm curls easily around her waist and crushes her body to his as he kisses her back hungrily. His fingers tangle in her hair and he groans into her mouth, his tongue fighting against hers. He pulls away as his lungs start to burn and he pants softly as he looks down at her.

"I am so mad at you," He whispers as he rests his forehead against hers.

"I know," Sharon responds.

"I've missed you so much."

"I know."

"What happened?"

"Let's walk and talk," Sharon suggests and wraps her arm around Andy's before pulling him towards town. She leans her head against his shoulder and sighs softly as she enjoys him walking along side her. Was she sad for everyone else, yes, but she had missed him so much, "You had another heart attack a few days ago. It was pretty massive and you slipped into a coma."

"The DNR…" Andy sighs softly. After he had gotten Rusty through Law School he had filed a DNR with his cardiologist. The kids were going to make it. They were safe, they were through school, and they were moving on with their lives after Sharon.

"Mmhm," Sharon nods, "You had another episode earlier today and they couldn't get your heart restarted."

"Explains the fashionable gear," Andy responds, indicating his hospital gown.

"Lucky for you I get an alert a few days before hand. So I managed to wrangle up a few outfits for you."

"You knew?" Andy asks, finally picking up on the fact that _she_ was providing information to _him_.

"I did," Sharon nods and points him down a side street, the two of them only walking a short distance before she turns them up a walk. The house was modest, a single floor pacific lodge with a forest green door. The number hanging on it read 1109 and he could see his wife's touch in the gardening outside in front. She simply turns the knob on the door and he notices the lack of a deadbolt. The interior was warmer in decoration than the condo had been, if that was possible, but it was similarly decorated, "What do you think?"

"It's nice, it's very you," Andy compliments, shutting the door behind himself. He follows her down the hall and into her bedroom. The bed was dressed similar to how it was at the condo, navy blue sheets, a cream colored comforter, and lighter blue accents. He'd thrown the sheets out after things with Stroh had concluded. It was the only bed set they had picked out together, and he didn't want to look at it after. His eyes are drawn to a small floating orb on her bedside table as she digs through the closet, "What is that?"

"Uh…people call them watchers," Sharon calls back since she had an idea of what Andy was asking about. She reappears with a stack of clothes for him, the outfit being compiled of a lavender sweater and jeans. One of her favorite outfits of his. She sets the clothes down on the dresser and walks over to her bedside table grabbing the ball before bringing it over to Andy and holding it out to him, "Everyone gets one when they get here. Yours should show up tomorrow probably. It's an interesting little thing. It glows, about three days before you could potentially have a loved one join you. And then once again when they're on their way."

"It knows that someone is coming?"

"How did you think I knew how to meet you?" Sharon smiles with a wink, "Anyway. Besides that it helps you look…over I suppose. If you hold it and think of someone who is on the other side it'll let you check in on them."

"Anyone?"

"Uh, I think so," Sharon shrugs, "I've never really looked in on anyone besides you and the kids…the team every once in a while. I didn't put it down for the first six months. I fell asleep next to you every night."

"You did?"

"Yeah," Sharon nods and takes the orb back. She puts it back on her bedside table before nodding towards the open door on the other side of the room, "En suite is through there, towels are on the rack next to the shower. Uh…the water starts out warm, and just gets hotter. So don't crank it too far."

"Gotta have some perks," Andy grins and grabs the clothes before heading towards the bathroom.

"Andy," Sharon stops him before he can close the door.

"Yeah, babe?" He responds as he turns around, arching his eyebrow. Sharon looks him over before offering him a blinding smile.

"I am _so_ glad you're dead."

* * *

[End]


End file.
